Parallel Thoughts
by ladyashethealchemist
Summary: Slight AU. He had been a fool, she had left without a question. City Elf x Alistair


He gazed out toward the city streets, the place he had last seen her, back towards him, not even a parting glance. It was all due to his stupidity. He was a bigger fool than anyone had ever said. Kallian… her name sent pangs in his heart. She had sacrificed so much for him, and how had he repaid her? Sent her off, heartbroken, betrayed.

The King rested his elbows on the table and leaned against them. She had said she was off to fight darkspawn, to create a new journey for herself. Would she find someone else? Would the time they spent together become fogged memories of old days?

Fool. Moron. Idiot. All those times Morrigan had called him such now made sense. Why would it matter she was an elf, or a Grey Warden? He was King! The rules could be changed. Could he find her again would be the question.

Flashes of their first night spent together haunted him each night. The rose he had given her she had pressed in a book, a book she left behind. He treasured it, held onto the hope she knew he still loved her.

He was Alistair, the bastard prince turned king, and he would find her. He would find Kallian.

* * *

How long had it been, wandering these wilds alone? Weeks, perhaps? A month or two? Slaying darkspawn to rid her mind of thoughts of him. The man she had given her heart to. Alistair… she was not as bitter as she would seem to be. She still loved him, still couldn't even blame him for breaking her heart.

Her thoughts caused a slight smile on her face. He was her goofy, adorable warden in those memories. Not a king more worried about proper protocol and rules. Had she known what putting him on the throne meant, she might have selfishly kept it from him.

Was it selfish? Selfish to want a man so much you would keep him from his birthright? But no, it didn't matter now, did it? He was King! She had placed him there, and she would have to live with the change she caused in him.

The rose he had given her she foolishly left behind. How she wished she had it, just to remember his touch, his gentle words. She treasured each memory of him, each moment they shared. Did he still love her?

But she was just Kallian, an elf and Warden. Her love, Alistair, he was king. She would never be good enough.

* * *

_"Look, about us. It's just…" Alistair's voice trailed off as he met the trusting eyes of his love. "Well, I'm going to be king and well, you're you."_

_"Me? I sure hope I'm myself," Kallian smiled. "What's got you so nervous? Kingly jitters?"_

_"Kallian, we need to end this." Silence rang louder than any words could._

_"Why?" A single whispered word, tears in her clear, blue eyes._

_"I'm sorry. I really am. But it's best this way."_

* * *

He had set out, a small group of men accompanying him. She was near Lothering! His heart beat wildly. He needed her, truly and passionately. But shame crept up to. Would she forgive such a terrible thing? He didn't even know if she would still be available.

So near, so very near. He just needed to see her, to hear her honey sweet voice say his name. He needed to see her cleaning her armor, twirling her daggers. To see her playing with her former engagement ring, muttering about how the Alienage needed help.

Three months. Three long bitter months he lay awake thinking of her. He would go anywhere, do anything if it would make it up to her. He would buy her the moon if she asked.

There! They were so close now. So close to Kallian.

* * *

"Did ya hear that the King is coming to see about the rebuilding?"

King? As Kallian passed the two men speaking her thoughts turned to Alistair. He was coming here? Her eyes shone. But, she was just an elf. He had said as much that day. She just had to know, would he have her back if he could? Maker, she needed to know.

So close, so very close. She needed to see him, hear his laughter ringing out. She needed to see him smiling as he always did, joking with his guards. To see him rave about his hair and fine cheeses, not caring one bit about what anyone thought of him.

Months. She had spent months alone, aching for him. He could have found a new lover by now, but she still needed him. She would travel to the moon and back to be with him.

There! The clank of the armor told her he had arrived.

* * *

Eyes met, the King and the Elf. His pleaded for forgiveness, begging for her to forget his harsh words. Hers, a question. Would he take her back?

"Kallian," His voice was full of emotion.

"Alistair," She shyly smiled, breathing a sigh of relieve.

He kissed her then, spontaneous and right out in public. "I was a fool, Kallian. A moron, an idiot. If you will have me back, forgive my stupidity of leaving you in the first place, I would love for you to rule at my side."

"I've missed you," She whispered lightly. "And I would love to."


End file.
